1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device having the backlight assembly, and a method of manufacturing the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of increasing luminance and decreasing manufacturing costs, an LCD device having the backlight assembly, and a method of manufacturing the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A LCD device displays an image using liquid crystal that has optical characteristics such as refractivity index anisotropy and electrical characteristics such as dielectric constant anisotropy. The LCD device has various characteristics, such as thinner thickness, lower driving voltage, lower power consumption, etc., than other display devices such as cathode ray tube (“CRT”) devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, etc. Therefore, the LCD device has been widely used in various industrial fields.
The LCD device is a non-emissive type display device, so that the LCD device necessarily requires a light source such as a backlight assembly to supply the LCD panel of the LCD device with light.
A conventional backlight assembly includes a light source that generates light, a light-guide plate (“LGP”) that guides a path of the light that is generated from the light source to be incident into the LCD panel, and a reflective sheet disposed below the LGP.
However, in order to enhance luminance and uniformity of the light exiting from the LGP, the backlight assembly has many optical sheets such as a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, a protection sheet, etc. As a result, manufacturing costs of the backlight assembly is increased, and thickness of the backlight assembly is increased.